Savior
by crooked-little-smile
Summary: Edward left before James got Bella to the studio, but what happens if she ended up there anyway? Can she survive James wrath when Edward isn't there to protect her? Non-cannon. B/OC A/J EM/R C/E E/?
1. Chapter 1

I glared at James' reflection in the mirrors. He had the video camera pointed right at me.

"Little Bella. By the time I'm done with you, you will be begging for Edward to save you. To avenge you." He said in a too high voice. I felt a grin spread across my face.

"I've dealt with a lot worse than you." I said. "Besides, Edwards gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" He snarled suddenly in front of me.

"He's gone. He left about six months ago." I said. If this was the end I was going out with a fight. "He doesn't care. He doesn't love me. He's not coming back."

He backhanded me and I flew back into the mirror covered wall. It shattered over me and I covered my head until it stopped falling. I sat up and wiped the blood from my mouth. Then I slowly stood up.

"I'm pretty sure Edward will come and find me when he sees this." He said. He sounded really confident. He started circling me and playing with the zoom.

"God, you're delisional." I muttered. His fist met my stomach and I fell to my knees, gasping.

"And how am I delusional, Little Bella?" He asked.

I waited until I had my breath back and looked up to see him crouched down in front of me.

"He's not coming back." I said again. "And I don't want him to. In fact, I hope you send this to him and he sees that I'm not as helpless as he seemed to think."

"You look pretty helpless to me Little Bella." He said condescendingly.

"Actually, I'm the one in charge here."

He laughed.

"Do explain."

"Well," I said standing up and taking a step closer to him.

I was about two inches from him and he was pointing the camera at the both of us.

"You aren't going to stop torturing me until I beg for Edward to save me and kill you right?" He nodded. "I simply wont do it. I refuse to beg for anything from him or his family. And nothing you do to me will change that."

He roughly shoved me against the mirrored wall and I heard it crack behind me. With his free hand he added pressure to my wrist until I heard it snap and fire rushed through me. I let out a scream as he did that to my forearm, bicep then he hit me in the shoulder.

I crumpled to the floor screaming and it soon turned to whimpers.

"Is there something you want to say, Little Bella?" He asked sweetly.

I nodded and he crouched down closed to me as I held my arm near my body.

"You are going to burn in hell." I said just loud enough for the cameras to pick up. He sighed and stood.

"You were a stubborn child weren't you Little Bella?" He asked. He sounded like he was pouting and I laughed against the pain. He sat against the wall across from me and asked. "You wanna know what my gift is?"

I didn't answer but then I felt my airway constrict and cut off my oxygen supply.

"You can only last so long with out oxygen, Little Bella." He said. Just when little black dots floated in front of my eyes air rushed into my lungs. I layed on the floor gulping it in.

It went like that for a long time. I lost track of how long. He would break something inside me and then cut off my air until I was about to pass out before giving me a little rest. Then he'd start again.

I had my eyes close when I felt a slight tingle on the back of my neck. Not from James. Calm and relief washed over me and I started laughing.

"Something funny, Little Bella?" James asked. "We've only been at it about twelve hours and already the pain is to much? You want to beg now?" That just made me laugh harder until I rolled onto my side and coughed. It hurt my broken ribs.

"I really can't wait to see you burn." I whispered. "And the only thing I want to beg for is the possibility of having popcorn for the show." He growled and kicked me in the stomach. I slid across the floor and bumped against the wall. I used it to slowly push my self into a standing position.

"James." I jumped when an unfamilair voice entered the room and I turned to see a vampire with black hair walking towards James. He was wearing shades so I couldn't see his eyes. I looked at him confused and watched as he stopped near me. "This is her?" He asked. His brows knit and I imagined his eyes looking me over. What a sight I must be. Bruised, bloodied and broken barely leaning against a shattered wall.

"Absolutely delicious, isn't she?" James said. I heard several growls erupt from all around as seven familiar vampires stalked into the studio.

James had me by the throat in a second.

"Let her go!" Edward shouted. I winced. I had a headache.

"Keep it down." I spat at him. He looked at me shocked. "You might not remember what a headache feels like but they suck." I added. The black haired guy smiled.

"Glad you're enjoying the show." I said sweetly. I really couldn't feel the pain any more. "You are?"

James slapped me across the face and I giggled.

"I am really getting tired of that laugh." He growled than he bit me. It was too quick for me to see but I felt it. I screamed at the fire running through me but stopped when I heard the growls. James had me lifted off the ground by about two inches and I acted. I brought my knee up to his groin and he was so surprised he dropped me. I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out the neurospray and my lighter. I sprayed it on him and he stood there looking at me like I was an idiot.

This was gonna bite me in the ass if it didn't work.

I covered my face with my shirt and then lit his pant leg on fire. The neurospray was highly flammable and the flames quickly covered him. I rolled as far away as I could and then watched him scream untill he fell to the floor and didn't move anymore.

The black haired vampire was the first one near me.

"Bella is it?" He asked quickly, covering cut on my leg, trying to stop the bleeding. Carlisle was there and so was Edward and Alice and Esme. I focused on the guy so I didn't pass out.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm Connor." He said. He pulled off his belt and made a tourniquet on my thigh before pulling a long shard of glass out of my leg.

"It hurts." I said. He chuckled.

"I bet. You've probably got more broken bones than not." He said. "I'm sorry I wasn't here in time to stop him. I would've stopped him from biting you."

At the reminder of the bite, the venom, I arched up and screamed. He gently brushed hair from my face.

"We need to get her out of here." Carlisle said. "We can't stop it-"

"I can suck the venom out!" Edward said. When he moved closer to me I flinched away and Connor blocked his way.

"I think that we should let her go through the change because 1) She wants to. And 2) It'll be a helluva lot less painful than sitting in a hospital for six months waiting for her body to heal."

I smiled at the sound of his voice. It wasn't that bell sound that the Cullens had. It was rough, deep and I felt like I could fall asleep to it. Just drift away.

"It's all numb." I said to no one. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy this. Please review!

* * *

We got Bella to the car with Emmett on one side of her in the back seat, and Connor in the back seat and I drove down the free way as fast as I could without getting pulled over.

All of us were covered in her blood. I rolled the windows down to let in the fresh air.

I could see Bella thrashing around and the two guys trying to hold her down with out hurting her. It wasn't very easy what with how battered she was.

_This is all your fault._ I thought, knowing that Edward would here.

Emmett held both her wrists in his hand and she screamed in agony.

"Alice she won't hold still." Emmett said. "I think she has a broken wrists."

He had blood on his face and I saw him absentmindedly lick his lip while trying to gently hold her down. He showed no reaction to the blood.

"I can paralyze her." Connor said. "Just until the change is over. She won't feel any of the pain." His eyes were trained on Bella and I saw him wince went she whimpered.

* * *

**_Bella stood with Rosalie and I against Rosalie's M3 smiling and laughing. She was dressed in light blue low rise jeans and a long sleeve white shirt that looked amazing in. Her hair was longer and slightly curly and it hung over her shoulder. I couldn't tell the color of her eyes._**

**_She was smiling and when Emmetts Jeep pulled next to us and Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Connor got out. She tuned and leaned back onto her elbows on Rosalies car and smiled over at them. Connor walked over to her and placed his hands on the car on either side of her before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the side of her throat._**

**_"Welcome students, to the 2009-2010 school year-" A voice said over the PA system._**

**_"You are delicious." Connor whispered against her skin. "Absolutely, wonderfully, beautifully, deliciously, lovely."_**

**_She gigglied as she pulled off his sunglasses and put them on before standing on her tip toes and kissing him. _**

**_Jasper wrapped his arms around me and Emmett pulled Rosalie to him and Edward walked farther down the line of cars and a girl who was clearly a vampire jumped onto his back and they both laughed._**

**_"Please remember that public displays of affection are not allowed on campus. Have a wonderful day of learning." The announcement finnished and we all started laughing._**

* * *

I came back from the vision smoothly and nodded to Connor. Then I focused on anything but the vision even as a smile broke across my face. He brushed his fingertips over her cheek and she relaxed and slumped to the side onto Emmetts lap.

Empov:

I watched as cars past and Bella sat in my lap. She wasn't in any pain and I licked my lip again. I was covered in almost as much blood as she and the guy, Connor, were.

Her blood was delicious but not frenzy inducing. Like a treat that you only wanted everyonce and a while. I jumped when Edward honked behind us and purposely lifted my arm and licked my wrist.

"Emmett if he hits Carlisles car Bella could get hurt." Alice said and I stopped but I was still smiling.

Connor was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Why isn't he happy about her becoming immortal?" He asked.

"Edward and Bella were in love. She's his singer. The were practically inseperable until James and his friends found us playing baseball near were we used to live. Edward started thinking that she would be safer with out us thee and he guilted all of us into leaving. He thought James would follow us and we'd kill him and Bella would live a happy normal life." I could here the sarcasm in my voice.

"Well we left and Edward started hunting them but he sucks at it and Alice got a vision of what happened in the studio. We flew down here and you know what happened. Edward never wanted Bella to be a vampire and I think he planned on just keeping her human untill she died. He knew that she never wanted to be older than him and probably figured that she's forget about it."

He looked down at her and I wondered what was going on behind the shades. It was imporrible to tell.

Three hours later Alice pulled up infront of a secluded little area where a house was. I picked Bella up and carried her into the house and set her down on the couch.

I glared when Edward sat on the floor and held her hand.

"So how do you play into this?" Esme asked Connor.

"I've been looking for Alice for a very long time. She is my younger sister. When she was little we were taken away from our parents by social services. We were in a foster home for a while but I came home from school one day and you were gone. They told me you'd been adopted but I didn't believe them so I started searching for you. And now I found you."

"There's no way you're Alice's brother." I said. "You're not hyper enough."

"I have other ways of getting rid of the excess energy." He said with a smirk on his face. I couldn't hide my smile. I was going to like this guy.

Suddenly Bella jerked and screamed and every one went silent.

"I thought you said she wouldn't feel any pain?!" Alice shreiked. Connor was by Bellas side in an instant and shoved Edward away.

"You're screwing it up." He snarled at Edward. "You need to stay away from her. Don't let her hear your voice, smell you, sense you, nothing."

The growl the Edward let out was ferocious. Connor turned on him and growled back.

"You're screwing with her head! You left her and from what I've heard you probably broken her heart. You've hurt her so much that even my power can't stop the pain you make her feel even at the lightest touch. I will not let her suffer more than she already has and if you cause her more pain I will make sure you cant."

There was silence as they stared at each other and then Edward silently backed away after a quick glance at Bella. When the door shut behind him Connor moved back to where Bella was.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

"Shh... it's okay Bella." He whispered. He brushed a lock of hair off of her face and she slumped back into the couch. Her head rolled to the side.

I pushed my hair out of the way and saw the blood on my hands and arms.

"I think we need to shower and change our clothes." I said when I saw Jasper lick the inside of his own wrist.

"Right." Jasper said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like it. Please review!

* * *

Connors POV:

I was looking out the window when I heard a gasp and looked over to see Alice. She was sitting upright her eyes clouded and Jasper was holding her hand looking worried.

"What is it?" I asked standing up and walking closer to her. Edward was inside as long as he stayed away from Bella.

"A vision." Jasper said. Everyone waited silently until she blinked several times and looked around before her eyes landed on Bella. She smiled.

"She's going to be wonderful." She said quietly. "We won't have to wait to go back to school. Carlisle, you should go get us registered."

Carlisle nodded and left with Esme and I saw Bella stir. I knew Edward hadn't messed with my power so her change must be over. She rolled onto her side and moved the pillow her head was resting on. She settled for a moment then sighed angrily and shifted to get more comfortable.

She was trying to go back to sleep. That brought a small smile to my lips.

Suddenly she grabbed her pillow and threw it. Her head jerked up when it shattered through a window.

"Oh shit." She muttered, then looked around. Her eyes took in everyone of us and then she tilted her head to the side and looked down at her self. Then she looked up again and I saw that her eyes were pitch black.

They would be green as soon as she hunted. Just like mine. Thanks to James.

"How do you feel?" I asked her and her eyes snapped to mine. She looked me up and down and up again.

"Thirsty." She said and she jumped at her own voice before giggling, which caused her to laugh more. I smiled again and Alice and Rosalie started laughing. Her happiness was contagious.

"Maybe we should hunt." I said. I walked over to her and held my hand out to her. She placed her hand into mine and I helped her stand. Thanks to Alice she was wearing a light pink dress. She groaned.

"Alice." She said. Alice disappeared and came back a second later holding a pair of sweats and a t shirt.

"Only because I don't want you to get blood on the dress." She said and Bella quickly changed. We all went out side and watched Bella.

"Close your eyes and follow your nose." Rosalie said.

Bella slowly closed her eyes and inhaled, then exhaled and inhaled again. Then her head snapped to the right, and she looked behind me and ran. I followed behind her keeping a bit of distance between us. Edward however, didn't.

He stayed really close to her and then he went flying. He hit a tree and fell to the ground as Bella watched him.

Then she went back to the hunt. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I followed Bella and Alice made sure Edward was all right. Bella stopped in a small clearing and I saw her target.

A panther was slinking across the grass until it saw Bella. It froze and let out a growl. She crouched down and then lunged at the animal. It met her half way and landed on top of her. It clawed at her and bit at her but it didn't work. She bridged her back and rolled so she was on top and punched the panther. I heard its neck snap and Bella sank her teeth into its throat.

Her eyes sank shut and she let out a small hum of pleasure. When she was finnished she rolled to the side and I saw her smile.

"Feel better?" I asked and she nodded.

"Why did you attack me?" Edward yelled stomping over to her. This time he stopped several feet away. "I was just trying to make sure you didn't hurt yourself, and you threw me into a tree?!"

"You left me!" She shouted. "Why the hell are you trying to protect me now? What makes you think I need protecting?! I learned to protect my self while you were gone." She started to turn away but Edward grabbed her arm and gasped when she looked directly at him.

"Your eyes." He whispered, backing away. "They're green." (color on profile)

"It happens to the people James bites." I said. I took of my sunglasses to show them before sliding them back on. "I don't know why but it does."

Suddenly Bella was in front of me and my sunglasses were in her hand. She tilted her head to the side and looked up into my eyes.

"My eyes look like yours?" She asked almost too quietly to hear. I nodded. "So pretty."

I chuckled and took my shades back.

"Yes, your eyes are very pretty." I said. She looked down and probably would have blushed if she still could. I smiled. "Come on, kitten. Lets get you back and get you some clothes."

"Stay away from her!" Edward snarled, shoving me away from Bella. "If you hadn't been there I would have been able to suck the venom out and she'd still be human!"

"And she would still be unhappy." I snarled back. "She'd probably still be getting tortured by James in that studio. You probably would have waited until you knew that you could kill him with out getting her killed because you think that you know everything and your always right because you can read peoples minds. You nearly got her killed by leaving her defenseless because you thought that she'd be safer with out you so I suggest you think that you keep your opinions to yourself. And stop trying to shut her in a god damn bubble. She's not that easy to break anymore and she'll learn from the mistakes."

I saw him about to lunge but then Bella was standing between us.

"You," She said pointing at Edward. "don't hurt him. He's right and I can protect myself. And you," She added whirling to face me. "are a hypocrite. Don't yell at him for trying to protect me because all your doing is protecting me too."

She stomped away with a smirking Alice and Rosalie, while Jasper and Emmett started laughing at us.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice had already gotten all of their stuff from the house in Forks to a new house in Maine. She had the entire thing planned to the T. I guess being clairvoyant helped with that a lot.

She had actually been a bit quiet lately, disappearing into the bathroom to try on several outfits. I think she had even tried on the same outfit twice with out even realizing.

"Come on Bella." Alice shouted. "We have to start the drive to Maine."

"We're driving there?" I asked, following her out to the porch.

"Yes, and you have to drive Rosalie's M3 because she is going to be in the Jeep with Emmett." She said. When I froze she grabbed my hand and tugged me to the parked cars.

Rosalie was standing against the driver's side door, twirling the keys on her fingertip and smiling.

"Promise to at least try not to destroy it?" She said. I gulped.

"I won't let her crash it." Connor said moving forward to take the keys but I was there quicker with the keys clutched in my hand, growling quietly at him.

"OK, OK," He said holding his hands up in surrender, but he was smirking. "You can drive."

I smiled happily and ignored the laughter and skipped to the drivers seat and sighed happily.

"Is there a certain route we're taking?" I asked.

"Not really." Emmett said. "Just driving."

I started the engine and I think I might have purred a bit when it came to life. Connor got into the passenger seat as Emmett pealed out of the driveway followed by Alice and Jasper in the Turbo, Esme and Carlisle in the Mercedes and Edward in the Volvo.

I smiled as I stomped on the gas pedal and the car leapt forward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Connor was gripping the sides of his seat.

I followed the others for a while and when we hit the highway I presses down on the gas a bit more. It was practically empty so I smiled as I sped up and passed the others. I smiled when I saw Emmett's expression. His monster of a jeep couldn't compete with the M3.

I checked the speedometer as tingles raced over my skin. 140. I realized that the faster I drove the more aroused I was getting. Uh oh.

I glanced at Connor to see if he noticed but his hands were clenching on the seat and he stayed facing forward.

I heard the horn to the Volvo blaring just before Connors cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Connor answered on speakerphone.

"That is my mate you are having impure thoughts about." Edward growled.

"Hate to break it to you but I'm not your mate and my thoughts could probably give his thoughts a run for their money." I said loud enough for Edward to hear and I heard him growl again.

"Bella!" He snapped. "You barely even know him and you're fantasizing about him?!" He sounded so disgusted by that and he hung up. I saw Connor looking over at me and shrugged.

About three hours later I saw the flashing lights in my rear view mirror. I looked down at my speedometer and groaned. 189mph. How the fuck was I supposed to explain that?

I slowed to a stop and pulled to the side of the road. Just then Connor got a text.

"Alice said to make up a sob story and try and get out of the ticket." He told me.

I knew that Emmett and Rosalie had been married a bunch of times. Did they get new rings every time and did they keep them?

"Check the glove compartment for a wedding band or engagement ring." I said searching the car with my new found vampiric speed. Connor looked and found a set of rings in a small box.

"Rose won't mind." Connor read the next text. I slipped on of the rings on and told him to do the same as the officer walked over to my door. I rolled the window down.

"Miss, do you know why I pulled you over?" He asked. I pushed my sunglasses up on top of my head and he looked startled by the vibrant green of my eyes.

"Sorry officer." I said. "I didn't realize I was going that fast until I saw you're lights."

"C-can I see your licence and registration please?" He asked, stuttering a bit at first.

"Sure, sure, hold on a sec." I said leaning over the seat to the glove compartment. I found a wallet that looked brand new and found a fake ID for me in there. It was under the name Isobel M. Whitlock. Thank you Jasper.

"Here you go Officer." I said, smiling up at him. The Cullen's had always ben able to dazzle me so maybe I could dazzle him. It did the trick and after he looked at me ID briefly he handed it back.

"I'm going to let you off on a warning this time only because you clearly have the newlywed glow. Just please stick to the speed limit." He said and walked back to his car.

I smiled because I didn't have the 'newlywed glow', I had the 'turned on by fast cars and hot vampires glow.'


	5. Chapter 5

When everyone pulled into the gas station I hurried out of the car and looked around. The place smelled of gasoline, sweat, urine, and a hint of blood. And not good blood.

Still, Jasper came to my side and slung his arm over my shoulders, looking like a simple friendly embrace. I saw his eyes dialate when he got near me and his eyes dart to Alice.

"Sorry." I said and if I could have blushed I would have. "It's that car."

He laughed.

"We are switching cars." Alice said hopping over and Edward growled. My eyes moved to the shiny yellow porche turbo.

"No way in hell." Edward growled. "Not unless he stays out of the car." He added pointing at Connor.

I giggled and covered my mouth when Edward glared at me.

"Cars are filled!" Emmett shouted and I caught the turbo keys that Alice had tossed to me. I tossed her the M3 keys. Then I grabbed Connors hand and tugged him towards the pretty car.

"Bella, no!" Edward said. "You are a newborn and you don't know how to control your self. He's going to take advantage of that!"

I rolled my eyes and got in the car. This time I know I purred as the engine started.

"This is your welcome to immortality present." Alice said to me. "There's a body shop about 1000 miles away. They know you're coming and will paint the car anyway you want."

I pulled her to me and kissed her right on the mouth.

"You are amazing!" I said as Jasper pulled her back and smiled at me.

"This I know." She said.

I bit my lip and glanced at Connor as I put the car in drive. Then I roared down the street and turned on to the high way. This car was wonderful. By the time we hit the body shop the car was filled with the smell of my arousal and I had let Connor take over the driving.

Connor came over to my side and opened my door. As soon as I was out he pressed me against him and kissed me. He stepped back before I could even move.

"Can I help you?" A guy asked walking over and wiping his hands on a rag.

"I want to get the car painted." I said looking at him. He was tall, not bad looking and under the grease and paint he smelled delicious.

Connor wrapped his arms around me from behind and I felt my body become impossible to move, except for my head.

"What color would you like?" The guy asked.

"Red at the hood but fading into black." I said. "Can you do that?" I asked.

"Sure. It'll take about three hours." He said. He had me fill out a lot of papers and then Connor led me to the reception room to wait.

"What were you like as a human?" He asked me.

"That depends." I said. "Before Edward left, or after he left?"

"Both."

"I was shy, quiet. I loved to read and only made a few friends. Afterwards I was a shell of myself but after I started to heal I got stronger. I had an additude."

"I saw that in the ballet studio." He said smiling. I looked up at him confused. "When the Cullens came into the studio you told Edward to keep it down because you had a headache."

I giggled.

"Well I did have a headache." I said slightly pouting.

"Don't pout." He said quietly tilting my chin up and kissing me. It was a soft kiss at first but after a few seconds his tongue darted out and licked my lower lip.

He pulled away before I got carried away and I rested my head on his chest for the rest of the wait. We talked about a lot of things and he told me about some of his life while searching for Alice.

"All done, and it's already paid for." The mechanic said handing back the keys. Just then I got a text from Alice.

-nice choice, be home soon kiddies-

I rolled my eyes and let Connor have the keys to drive. He drove slower than I did and we arrived at the house we would be living in around four in the morning.

"Where the hell have you been?" Edward shouted walking out of the house. "Did you touch her?"

I rolled my eyes.

"That is none of your business." I said poking him in the chest. "So don't ask."

"I'm just looking out for you, Bella." He said looking at me sadly.

"Well, don't." I spat. "You looking out for me hasn't really been that helpful in the past, has it?"


End file.
